


The Alluring Skies

by SHIP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIP/pseuds/SHIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr au: "we have to act as a couple at this party and now we have to dance and be romantic please stop looking into my eyes they're too pretty"</p>
<p>Or, the one in which Percy HAS to take someone to the party, and is forced to take Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alluring Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! Hey! This is my second fic, I'm trying out different au's to see the extent of my writing skill (not that I have any :p). If you were displeased or let down by the first fic I posted, don't worry, I put in a lot more effort into this one (NOT). It was all last minute. Yay :) 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"You have to go with someone," Poseidon insisted, "it's a New Years party, _everyone_ will be there."

"Why do _I_ have to go with someone? Why can't I just go alone?" His son demanded. 

"Percy," Poseidon said exasperated, "there won't be a single person that doesn't have a date, and _you're_ not going to be the exception." 

     The younger boy slumped down into a chair, defeated, and having given up on winning the argument. Thalia Grace was hosting a New Years party, all members of the Counsil and their offspring had been invited.  _Everyone_ was going. 

"Fine then, if you insist, I shall go," Percy said. 

"Take Jason Grace, it'll be good for the company to see you two together." Percy opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by his father stating, "you don't have a choice in the matter." The boy groaned inwardly. 

     The next day, was party day and Percy dreaded every second that passed. He had never met this _Jason Grace,_ but,he was Thalia's younger brother, so he couldn't be that bad. Right? 

     Wrong. Percy stood in a corner of the enormous room, couples danced on the dance floor (duh), people binged on the food from the elegant tables propped up against the walls, and Percy couldn't find Jason. 

     He was beginning to doubt that the male would appear, until a hand was wrapped around his arm. 

"You're Percy right? Percy Jackson?" A blond man asked nervously. And he just gawked. The man was handsome as F, his whole figure was muscular, and his voice was perfect, but his eyes aah. Okay, stop, he scolded himself he was acting like a girl. 

"I'm Jason Grace, your date," the man-Jason extended his hand politely. Percy was woken up from his stupper and shook his hand. 

"Um, yes, I'm Percy," he answered, "nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine," he blushed, and Perct would be damned if it wasn't the cutest thing he had seen so far. 

"So, do you wanna dance?" Percy said nervously as he rubbed his neck. 

"Yes," Jason breathed out. 

     And so they did. They danced and danced and danced, and Percy never grew tired of it. He was enjoying himself, and would have to thank his father for making this man, this handsome, charismatic man, his date. When there were only 10min 'til midnight, a slow song started playing, one that required a lot of waltzing. 

     It became apparent-after a few tries-that they couldn't waltz. With that in mind, Jason suggested just slow dancing, not waltzing, to which Percy agreed would probably be the best idea. 

     "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jason questioned, his face and ears tinged red. Percy hadn't noticed that he was staring.

"It's just that, you have beautiful eyes," he blurted out and then proceeded to cover his mouth as if he could take back what he had said. 

"You...think my eyes are b-beautiful?" Jason inquired and looked down at the floor in embarassment. 

" Yes, I do," and they were, trully. His eyes were as blue as the sky, but as electric as a storm. They captivated Percy and he would look into them every day if he had the chance. 

"Look at me," he said softly as he pushed Jason's chin up. 

     Tentatively, Jason did, and Percy's inner fangirl died. What he would give to gaze into those eyes everyday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to reach the end of this, if you liked it, please comment. Any and every comment help me criticize my work, and give me insight on how to better it. 
> 
> In all seriousness, that was a shit ending, sorry, I'm just really tired and wanted to post something as a New Years gift to you all. Sorry. 
> 
> THANK YOU <3 <3 <3  
> -SHIP


End file.
